ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker is a high school student who was bitten by the 00 Spider produced by Osborn Industries and became the superhero Spider-Man, protecting the citizens of his home city of New York. He is the primary protagonist of the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'''' series. Biography Early Life After his parents died at a young age, Peter was sent to live with Ben Parker and May Parker. Becoming Spider-Man He enrolled in high school at Midtown High in Queens. Peter developed a friendship with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, who remained primarily his only friends. Peter was bullied by Flash Thompson and Kong, and they even bullied and threw food at Peter outside of school, including at the Food Court in a Queens mall. After one incident he talked to Mary Jane and his uncle before heading to school where once again he was bullied. The school took Peter's class on a field trip to Osborn Industries where a giant spider jumped from the machinery and bit Peter, causing him to black out. The spider venom mutated his blood, and cave him physical powers of a spider, but began to kill him He was knocked unconscious but awoke and went back to school with Mary Jane. The next day Kong tried to push him on the ground, but Peter threw him on the floor using new strength and then blacked out. At the hospital, Peter had his blood drawn and left, and went back to his home. As he was walking home one day, Shaw attempted to run him over with a van, but Parker flipped over it and fled. He began to stop going to school, angering his aunt and uncle, and he discovered his ability to hang from solid surfaces. In a class with Mary Jane, Peter broke and snapped the desk he was sitting in. In gym class Peter saw Flash trying to flirt with Mary Jane and threw a basketball at him. Flash challenged him to a fight after school and tried to punch Peter but broke his hand. At his house, Ben and May scolded him as Flash's family was suing them for the hospital bill. Peter ran off to an abandoned industrial part of New York and fully developed his spider-based powers, lifting a car up over his head. Harry gave Peter a private tour of Osborn Industries from his father Norman Osborn. He met doctor Otto Octavius who quickly took a blood sample of Peter, scaring him so much he ran from the building. To get the money to pay for Flash's hospital bill, Peter went to a wrestling exhibition with Flash, Kong, and Mary Jane, and put on a mask to defeat Crusher Hogan and earn the pay-out from beating him. He defeated the Crusher and slipped the money under the door for his aunt and uncle. Peter was even accepted onto the school basketball team to replace Flash. Continuing to beat the Crusher night after night (at the expense of his relationship with Mary Jane), the wrestling manager gave Peter the name Spider-Man and gave him a red and blue costume. However the manager confronted Peter and accused him of robbing the establishment, causing Peter to flee. Peter let a Burglar go past him after he robbed a company, and returned to see his English grade sinking from an A to a D and fled Ben and May. Kong let Peter stay at his house for a party, where a drunk Liz Allen began flirting with Peter. Mary Jane saw Liz and left the party, and Ben confronted Peter and told him that Peter's father believed in helping people. The stress of school, trying to fit in, and having superpowers was too much and Peter fled his uncle. He returned home to police cars and ambulances. He ran inside, and saw that Ben Parker had been murdered. After talking to May and Anna Watson, Parker fled his house in search of his uncle's killer. He followed George Stacy's police officers to an abandoned warehouse where he cornered the criminal, realizing it was the same burglar he let escape. He lowered the Burglar down to Captain Stacy, and fled, meeting back up with Mary Jane as they mourned together. Back at school, Peter refocused his priorities and quit the basketball team. He also developed webbing using a chemical formula his father tested. Harry walked in, as his father had been presumed killed in an explosion at Osborn Industries, and his mother in a giant fire that erupted at his mansion. Explosions then rocked the school and Peter ran into the bathroom and quickly put on the Spider-Man costume, and ran into a giant green demon-like creature he started to duel. It began hurling fireballs at Peter who repeatedly dodged until it smashed him through the school. It recognized Peter through the costume, and Peter battled it throughout the skyline of New York. A police helicopter joined in the chase and corned Peter and the beast on the top of a bridge. Bullets failed to kill the beast until it was pushed into the water. Peter fled back to the school where he was reunited with a tearful Mary Jane and May. Harry angrily told the students that the best was Norman Osborn, his father, who had genetically modified himself before killing his mother. Peter watched as Harry was driven away. The ''Daily Bugle After stopping Herman Schultz from stealing money from a truck, Peter went to school the next day and heard Kong talking about the Daily Bugle offering reward money for photos of Spider-Man. Peter took pictures of himself and gave them to John Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle who bought the photos off Peter. Seeing Betty Brant get animated about something on the Internet, Peter fixed the Daily Bugle's website for her and got hired as a website intern. That night Peter had a nightmare about Ben getting killed and looked up the Burglar through his driver's license and found a connection to the notoriously untouchable mob boss Wilson Fisk and decided to take him down. After stopping a robbery at night, Peter was called a Mutant. Thinking about how while swinging around the city, Peter saw James Howlett and Victor Creed facing each other down. After they fell into the Times Square streets, Peter intervened when Creed was beating Howlett. Punching Creed, Peter took Howlett away to another building. Howlett confirmed he was a Mutant and Peter was not, and left, leaving a strong impression on Peter. The next day at school, Peter dressed like Howlett and adopted his mannerisms but was still bullied. Later, at the Daily Bugle, Peter was doing his trigonometry homework with Ben Urich. Once the building started shaking, Peter turned into Spider-Man and went outside and found Hulk. He began to throw cars at him, but the Hulk picked him up. A streetlight fell on the Hulk's head allowing Peter to escape. Peter led the Hulk to the waterfront where the Hulk ate fish and turned back into Bruce Banner. Peter talked to him and Banner ranted about a conspiracy, but Thaddeus Ross arrived and tried to arrested Banner. When Banner turned back into the Hulk, Ross had the building bombed. Peter escaped on driftwood and relaxed at his house after protecting the area from the Hulk. Tracking the Kingpin Peter went to the Enforcers and fought them, sticking them all together. Asking them about Fisk, the mysterious Mr. Big told Peter about an important fundraiser Fisk was holding. Peter had to leave when police showed up, and the Daily Bugle printed headlines calling him a mobster. At school Mary Jane asked Peter to a movie Friday, and he pushed it to Saturday. Jameson refused to print better headlines about Spider-Man, and Peter went to Fisk's fundraiser. Going in Fisk's office, Peter noticed a camera but was attacked by Fisk and Maxwell Dillon. Shocked unconscious, Peter was unmasked and thrown off the building. He managed to survive and returned home. May asked him if he liked him, and Peter hugged her and mourned Ben with her. Waking up very sore in the morning, Peter called Mary Jane and had to cancel the movie date. Mr. Big was found in Spider-Man's mask with his head crushed in. At school Monday, Mary Jane was angry at Peter for canceling the movie date. In class, Peter realized Fisk filmed him killing Mr. Big as there were security cameras in his office. Peter was called in for a counseling appointment revolving around when Norman Osborn attacked, but he felt uncomfortable and left, talking to Liz on the way out. With Mary Jane still angry, Peter got an e-mail from Fisk Towers replying to a previous fake one he sent saying the towers use the 4566 Telech system. Peter returned to the Fisk Towers and in their sever room he knocked out guards and the power, and found recordings of Fisk's office. Dillon and the Enforcers attacked him, and Peter managed to easily deal with the Enforcers. He sparred with Dillon who promised to murder his family, and he threw Dillon in an electric pillar. Fisk then arrived and Peter taunted him about his size and briefly tied him up. He gave Urich edited disks from Fisk's office, and as Urich watched Fisk kill Mr. Big, Peter arranged for Mary Jane to come to his house. Mary Jane came and Peter confessed he was Spider-Man and told her to keep it secret. Peter leaned in to kiss an ecstatic Mary Jane, but May had her leave, disturbed at the noises from his bedroom. Encountering Other Heroes Peter won an essay contest to go to the Stark Expo and see Anthony Stark, Iron Man, his hero. He delivered it to his school and went to the Expo and attended a demonstration of the Iron Man technology. Latverian soldiers then attacked, and Stark turned into Iron Man but was shocked to the ground. Peter rushed over to him and left, changing into Spider-Man to fight the soldiers. He was knocked into the water and his mask fell off. Stark managed to defeat the soldiers and flew off. One night Peter let people take pictures of him, and climbed on a giant screen announcing Frank Castle's escape. Patrolling, he saw Castle and Matthew Murdock, the Daredevil fighting near Arthur Jillette. He knocked Castle out and let Jillette escape, and Murdock angrily had Peter devliver Castle to the police with his gun. Peter was watching a news broadcast connecting the vanished Curt Connors to the 'Lizard-Man' that had appeared in the sewers. Peter went into the sewers to investigate, and was attacked by Connors as a massive mutated Lizard. Out of nowhere the Man-Thing appeared and healed Connors. Connors was taken to the hospital, and in an e-mail draft to Mary Jane, Peter wondered if Banner was right and the events of the world were connected. While swinging around on a Saturday night, Peter saw two thugs beating up Jackson. He intervened and defeated them, but was mind-controlled by Xandu. Under Xandu's power, Peter was sent to kill Stephen Strange and take the Wand of Watoomb. He broke the Mystic Arts seal on Strange's house, but was shunted into the Astral Plane where Xandu's spell was broken, and Peter screamed with fear until Strange saved him. Peter fell unconscious, and awoke to see himself in Strange's bed with his mask off. Quickly putting it on, he told Strange and Wong about Xandu, and Xandu broke in to the building and defeated Strange. Peter punched Xandu, knocking him out, and fled, disturbed the magic. Peter soon learned of a captured intern at the Latverian embassy, and as he investigated, Natalia Romanova ran out of the building. Peter swung her to safety and was confused as she started to flirt with him before knocking him out. Double Trouble After Peter's English teacher gave the class an assignment to come into a class and give a superhero or mutant presentation. At the pep rally afterwards, Peter talked with Liz and Mary Jane about the assignment. Kong thought that it was a bad sign that Mutants were here, when Gwen Stacy spoke up and told the others that it was similar to the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. Except we know now that Mutants are coming, and it is time for normal people to pursue a talent as their power. The kids were shocked at what Stacy said, and she walked away afterwards. Next day in school, Kong went to kick Peter down to see if Peter would respond as Spider-Man. Peter let Kong hit him to the ground, and Gwen drew a knife on Kong to protect Peter and was pulled away by the principle. Later, Peter went out as Spider-Man and got a women's purse back from a robber and ran into Jameson, where he told him that he loved the Daily Bugle. In the Bugle's offices, Peter heard Jameson and Ben Urich discussing a murder at a house and that Otto Octavius may be behind it. At the Bugle the next day, Peter watched the television where Sergei Kravinoff said he was coming to New York to hunt new prey. Peter heard of a break-in at Justin Hammer's building, and went to investigate, hearing Hammer talking to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. On senior skip day, Peter went with Mary Jane, Gwen, Liz, and Kong to go into the city and skip school. They ended up at a mall, and Peter had to fend off Mary Jane's request to take her swinging. He then saw Howlett in the crowds with the X-Men and tried to flee, knowing Howlett would recognize him as Spider-Man. Howlett came over anyway and introduced himself as Peter's cousin, and Peter went along with it until Liz recognized them as Mutants. Gwen and Kong asked Scott Summers and Jean Gray about what it's like to be Mutants, and they answered honestly before leaving. Mary Jane began to ask Peter what happened, but he deflected the question. The next day in class, Gwen was reinstated, and Liz voiced her extreme concerns about the Mutant project. The school went to an assembly where it was revealed that Kravinoff would be taping his show hunting Spider-Man at the school, but Peter had to leave when there were words of a disturbance at Hammer's new nuclear plant. He went there and crashed into the plant, finding Octavius there. Octavius held Peter up, marveling at his costume, and began attacking him with his metal arms. Peter was shocked and thrown to the pier across the harbor where the NYPD and then S.H.I.E.L.D. came to arrest him. Escaping, Peter dove into the water and lost his shirt, but dragged himself up. Mary Jane began working on his cuts as Peter heard Hammer denounce him on live television. They shared a kiss before Mary Jane left. May almost caught him in his costume, but Peter slipped upstairs. At the school, Kravinoff arrived to tape with a reporter. Kravinoff sniffed the area where the Peter fought Osborn. Gwen muttered he smelled of kitty litter, angering Kravinoff. Mary Jane brought him a new knitted Spider-Man costume, and was mad that she thought he liked Gwen. Hammer went back into his office where the break-in occurred, and Peter was waiting as Spider-Man and told him to stop drawing attention away from Octavius. Peter refused an offer to kill Octavius, and followed Hammer's limo to one of his labs, where Octavius was waiting. Octavius angrily announced that the explosion in Osborn's that caused his condition was the fault of Hammer, as Hammer was employing Octavius as a spy. He began to attack Hammer's limo when Peter stepped in to fight him, a fight caught on live television. Octavius captured Parker, but Parker reflected his electric charge back at him. Parker ripped one of Octavius' arms out and overpowered him, when Kravinoff emerged to fight hi, but was felled in a single punch. A reporter revealed that the fight was on live television, and Peter told them that he tries to do good, and wears a mask to protect his family and friends. He went home where his Aunt May was waiting, who grounded him as Peter could not tell her where he went. Return of Osborn and More Encounters In school the next Monday, Peter broke up a rollerblading gang at lunch and was late to science class and had to answer questions about Avogadro's Number. He talked to Mary Jane about the fight with Octavius and Kravinoff, and Mary Jane reported that Kravinoff's show had been cancelled. At the bleachers after school, Peter told a crushed Mary Jane that he was grounded, and then was overjoyed to see Harry Osborn walk up. After they happily greeted Harry, Harry told Peter that his father had invited him to dinner, but Peter told him he could not go. Worried, as Osborn was the Green Goblin that attacked Midtown High, Peter went home to see that Osborn had sent a limo for him. Peter was guilted into going, and meeting Harry at his house, Harry told Peter that Mary Jane was in love with him. In their penthouse, Harry had Peter meet Osborn alone and inside, Osborn immediately showed Peter that he now injects himself to switch between mutated and normal. Osborn tells Peter that he owns him now, and that Peter will do his bidding or his family will be attacked. Harry shows Osborn and Peter a news report where Osborn explains his reappearance by saying that it was Hammer who sabotaged him, and with Hammer dead it was safe to return to the open again. Back at his house and after May ending his grounding, Peter tried to call Mary Jane, but Gwen arrived at his basement. Peter called May down to deal with Gwen, and she cooked her eggs before he father arrived to pick her up. At school on Tuesday, Peter was called away to meet with a counselor, who revealed that she knew Peter was Spider-Man. Nick Fury decloaked himself and revealed that he had known Peter was Spider-Man from a variety of sources. With Osborn back on the scene, he would order Peter to kill Fury, and Fury asks Peter to turn him down. Peter is horrified to hear the S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot arrest Osborn as he has not done anything outwardly illegal yet, but will help Peter when he does. There was another limo for Peter when he returned home, but Peter angrily rejected it, and swung into the city to face Osborn. Peter told Osborn that he will never follow him, and Osborn cryptically spoke of circles and responsibility before kidnapping Mary Jane. Chasing Osborn to Queensboro Bridge, Peter tried to get him to let Mary Jane go, but Osborn dropped her off the bridge. Peter barely saved her and had her leave in a cab before returning to fight Osborn. Osborn threw Peter away and headed home, and Peter reached there to find that Osborn has mutated himself into a nearly pure feral state. Peter and Osborn dueled while being watched by S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters and Harry. Harry ended up stabbing Osborn in the back, and Osborn fell unconscious in his normal human form, and Harry fainted. Fury arrived to congratulate Peter on saving everyone, and told him that at eighteen, Peter will be S.H.I.E.L.D.'s to command as he is an illegal mutation. Peter left in anger and met with Mary Jane at a warehouse where they restted, exhausted from two eventful days. Mary Jane and Peter visited Chinatown where they saw Shang-Chi getting attacked by fighters. Peter ran off to change into his costume and aid Shang-Chi, but when he got there Shang-Chi had already cleared the situation. At his house with Mary Jane the next day, Peter felt embarrassed and wanted to learn to fight like Shang-Chi. Mary Jane suggested he go to Shang-Chi and just ask for lessons, and Peter went to find him swarmed by a mob. Helping Shang-Chi defeat them, Peter only got a lesson in how to break a bunch. After running into Eric Brooks killing a vampire and accidentally thinking him the villain, and stopping Elektra Natchios from sniping a person from a rooftop that turned out to be a genocidal maniac, Peter confessed to Mary Jane that he felt unsure about his current path as a hero. Remembering his class' hero presentation, and seeing the Ultimates launch, Peter decided to go to the Baxter Building and try to become the Fantastic Four's fifth member. He was caught by security systems, and once released, the Four turned him down, but Reed Richards told Peter he was a fan of his fathers. Johnny Storm followed Peter outside and told him not to give up as he made the right choice becoming a hero. Giving his presentation at school, Peter made it about his father. Impostor Peter was studying when Mary Jane called him to deal with Alexander O'Hirn, who was rampaging through New York with a Rhino suit. Attempting to get out of Midtown High proved to be quite the challenge, as Peter was dragged into a teacher conference with his aunt, saw Gwen crying over her mother leaving her, and was harassed by Flash. Upon finally getting downtown, Stark had already solved the problem. Peter went to the Daily Bugle the next day, and heard news that Spider-Man had robbed a bank, shocking him. Taking the subway home, Peter saw a cop car at his home, and saw that Stacy was dropping Gwen off for a few days as her mother left and he was attending a police conference. Hearing news of Spider-Man committing an in-progress robbery, Peter went out to meet 'Spider-Man', and was shot by police in the shoulder. He collapsed in an alley and called Mary Jane, who drove to him, had him change, and go to a hospital. Peter collapsed in the reception area, and was treated for his wound. He escaped the hospital, and managed to get home without being seen by May. At school the next day, there was a note in his locker telling him to go outside to a van, where Janet van Dyne of the Ultimates waited to give Peter medical attention. Walking with Gwen and Mary Jane home, Gwen said she knew about Peter and Mary Jane sneaking around at night, but they were shocked by police cars at Peter's house. Inside, Gwen was presented with her father's badge, he had been killed by Spider-Man. Saddened, Peter went to the Bugle and saw Urich running to cover a Spider-Man hostage situation at a bank. Peter swung in to see an Impostor dressed in his costume threatening to kill a woman. Saving her, Peter beat the impostor furiously and left him for the police. At home, May and Peter decided to let Gwen stay with them. Mary Jane did not take the news well the next day, and angrily yelled at Peter that she could not be in a relationship with Spider-Man, and broke up with him. Abilities and Traits Peter is a very quiet and shy person, but exceptionally intelligent. He was a quirky sense of humor, and is very charismatic as Spider-Man, but far more reserved outside of the costume. Peter is madly in love with Mary Jane, and loves spending time with her. Powers Peter has Spider Sense, being able to detect things without actually seeing them. He is also very strong and can stick to solid surfaces, attributes of a spider. He can shoot webbing from web cartridges he developed. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 5: Life Lessons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 8: Working Stiff'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 1: Spider-Man and Wolverine'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 2: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 3: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 2'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 9: Meet The Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 10: The Worst Thing'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 11: Discovery'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 12: Battle Royal'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 13: Confessions'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 4: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 5: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 6: Spider-Man and the Punisher'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 7: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 8: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 10: Spider-Man and the Man-Thing'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 12: Spider-Man and Doctor Strange Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 13: Spider-Man and Doctor Strange Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 14: Spider-Man and Black Widow'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 14: Doctor Octopus'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 15: Confrontations'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 16: Kraven the Hunter'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 17: Taking Advantage'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 19: Piece of Work'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 20: Live'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 21: Hunted'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 25: Plasmids'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 26: Circles'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 27: Illegal'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 15: Spider-Man and Master of Kung-Fu Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 16: Spider-Man and Master of Kung-Fu Part 2'' *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' (In flashback) *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' (Toy) *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' (Toy) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 28: Sidetracked'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 29: Stolen Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 30: Emergency'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 32: Just a Guy'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 9: Spider-Man and Fantastic Four'' (Non-canonical Appearance)